


Welcome to Goode High School, emotionally stunted siblings

by ughdotcom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow To Update, don't @ me i dont have anymore ideas for it, give me an idea and maybe then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The Hargreeves have started high school. You don't need to know pjo to read this. Going to be slow to update.





	Welcome to Goode High School, emotionally stunted siblings

All of the Hargreeves knew that High School was going to be hard. It had taken Mom to convince Dad that leaving the house once in a while was okay. It had taken the combined efforts of Mom and their butler, Pogo, to convince him to let them go to high school. Klaus was very worried. Luther and Allison would fit right in, Diego would probably skip every day, Five could be the violent geek, Ben the emo, and Vanya the orchestra gay. But him? He would end up being the school stoner. Whatever. He jumped out of the car. The school stood high in front of them, which was quite a fitting metaphor. It was called Goode High, and Klaus really didn’t want to go. It probably wouldn’t be good at all.

“Hello.” The man at the principal’s desk said. “I’m Mr. Brunner.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Vanya said, always the sweet girl. She extended her hand.

He shook said hand. “Oh, don’t call me sir. So may I have all your names?”

Luther, like the number one he was (at least according to their dad), decided he was the one to introduce them. “I’m Luther, the boy in all black in the corner is Diego (you might want to check him for knives), the other girl is Allison, the curly haired boy is Klaus (check him for drugs), the one that looks younger than all of us but isn’t is Five, the emo is Ben. and the girl with the violin is Vanya.” Vanya waved sheepishly.

“Of course. Do you two, Diego and Klaus, have any forbidden things? If so, just place them on my desk.” Diego rolled his eyes and placed a knife on the desk. “And the other one.” another knife fell onto the desk. “And you, Klaus?” Klaus slammed down a pack of cigarettes. “And the weed.” Klaus tossed it at his face. “And the pills.” another plastic bag hit Mr. Brunner’s face, but he looked unfazed. “Thank you.” Klaus just hmphed as Mr. Bunner swept them into a drawer. “Diego, you can get your knives back after school. Klaus, no.”

Diego nodded in thanks, glad he wouldn’t have to get more knives. The guy at the store was getting suspicious of him. Klaus looked indifferent. He actually just wanted a cigarette. But whatever.

“Nico di Angelo and Will Solace will show you around. Leave any questions to them.” Mr. Brunner spun his wheelchair around and started sorting the books on the shelf as the Hargreeves trailed out of the office and rounded the corner to the hall.

“Hi!” A cheery boy with blond curls said as Allison nearly collided with him. “I’m Will Solace, and that’s my boyfriend Nico!” He gestured to a boy leaning against the lockers on his phone.

Instead of looking up and saying hi, Nico kept looking at his phone, only saying “Could you not.”

“What would you prefer? Special guy? Significant other?”

Nico turned red. “Significant annoyance in your case.” Will only laughed and slung his arm around Nico.

“He loves it.” Will kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Don’t you, babe? And what are you doing? Tumblr? Nico, hun.”

Nico was beet red at the pet names, and it took everything for Klaus not to laugh.

“So, we’re going to show you around.” Will grabbed Nico’s hand and tugged him to the front of the group before letting go. Nico grabbed Will’s hand back and Klaus hid a snicker.

“What?” Nico shot a death glare at Klaus who raised his hands.

“Nothing, nothing!”

“Are those tattoos?” Will asked.

“Yeah.”

Luther spun around to face his brother. “You have tattoos? You are too young for tattoos.”

“I’ve had them for a while. Jesus, Luther. How did you not notice?”

“Yeah, Luther, grow up.” Five snarked. Klaus raised his hand for a high five, which Five returned with a smirk.

“Anyway…” Will continued, deciding to ignore that. “That’s Eudora.” He pointed at the girl walking past them in the hallway.

Diego smiled wickedly. “Hey, beautiful!” He called out.

“Fuck off!” she yelled back, causing the entire group to start laughing.

“She got you there, Diego boy.” Klaus elbowed Diego, who was frowning.

“You fuck off.”

“Okay, okay.” Klaus backed off as Will started leading the group again. “That’s Leonard.” Leonard shot a wink at Vanya, who blushed. “And that’s Dave.” Dave followed Klaus with interested eyes, while all Klaus thought was, ‘Damn, he’s hot.’ before returning to thinking about nothing.

“And this is your homeroom.” Will beamed as he showed off the door.

“Mr. Blofis is actually cool. But avoid math. Mrs. Dodds is a nightmare. And avoid Mr. D. He’s the actual principal, not Mr. Brunner, and he can’t remember names. Unless you’re trans. Only good part of him. Mr. Brunner is great. He does Mr. D’s job.”

“Excuse, me, blowfish?” Klaus asked, the only thing he had gotten from Nico’s speech.

“Blofissssss.”

“I understand.”

“Liar.” Ben hissed at Klaus.

“Drop dead.”

Ben, thinking about the time he almost died, shot back “low blow.” Klaus rolled his eyes.

“And what did he do to his parents to get the name Blowfish.”

Nico sighed, “It’s Paul Blofis. He’s my friend’s dad, ok, so leave him alone.”

A gasp came from behind the group and a black haired boy with bright green eyes came though, “Friend?! You only think of me as a friend?!” he draped himself into Nico’s arms. Nico dropped him on the floor.

“I’m literally dating Will. And you have Annabeth.” Percy sat up, rubbing his head.

“Owwwww. And you liked me.”

“What?” Will choked out.

Nico turned another shade of red. “Not anymore.”

“I know, babe.” Will hugged Nico and kissed the top of his head. Nico tried to fight his way out of the embrace.

“Will.” Will hugged him closer. “Mphff.” Nico relaxed in Will’s arms, so Will kissed his head again, and let him go. “Thank you.” Nico said as he smoothed out his skull t-shirt.

“Awwww, you love it.”

“You have no proof.” Nico shot back.

“You’re dating me.”

“...Fuck.”


End file.
